The invention relates to face mask dispensers. Current face masks are typically dispensed from the top of an opened container. Due at least in part to the manner in which the masks are loaded into the dispenser the face mask ties often become entangled. Typically this results in the dispense of numerous masks when only one was intended. Often times the dispensing of multiple masks results in product waste and time delay. In the case of surgical masks, where sterility is at issue, removal of each mask from the dispenser potentially contaminates the mask and makes it unsuitable for use in surgery. Therefore when multiple masks are inadvertently dispensed, the additional masks being at risk of contamination should not be returned to the dispenser. Moreover, untangling the ties of individual masks from one another could result in valuable time wasted in a surgical setting. Additionally, since the masks are normally dispensed from the top of an open container, the top mask is often exposed to the environment each time the box is opened.
As such, what is needed is a face mask dispenser that can dependably and easily dispense the required number of face masks from a dispenser thereby minimizing the risk of exposing inadvertently disposed face masks to contamination. Additionally, it is desirable to minimize contamination of the stack of masks remaining within the interior of the dispenser as well.
As such, one aspect of the present invention discloses a dispensing system for individual planar shaped face masks from a stack of such masks. The dispensing system may include a container having a top, a bottom, and a plurality of walls that define an interior space. Additionally, a plurality of individual planar shaped face masks are included. Each mask may have a shape retaining element for conforming the mask to a user""s face and a plurality of ties for securing the mask to the user""s face. Each mask may be arranged in stacked relation with respect to an adjacent mask with the ties from substantially all of the masks disposed upon an uppermost surface of an uppermost mask in the stack. The container may have a dispensing opening having a length, a height, and a widened region defined in a lowermost portion of one of the plurality of walls. The length of the dispensing opening substantially corresponds to the length of the face mask and the height substantially corresponds to the thickness of the face mask. The plurality of face masks may be positioned so that the shape retaining element of each face mask is disposed proximal to the wall having the dispensing opening. A bottommost face mask of the stack is substantially aligned with the dispensing opening in a dispensing position and the widened region provides a location for the user to grip the bottommost mask proximal to the shape retaining element for extraction from the interior space of the container.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a dispensing system for dispensing individual face masks from a stack of such masks. The system includes a plurality of flat, rectangular, face masks each having a thickness, a length, and a width. Each mask has a shape retaining element and a flexible tie extending from each corner of the mask. The plurality of masks are arranged in stacked relation with the shape retaining element of each mask superposed with that of an adjacent mask and the flexible ties from each comer of each mask are generally mingled with the flexible ties from corresponding comers of the masks in the stack. The system also includes a container for storing and dispensing the plurality of masks. The container has a top, a bottom, a front wall, a back wall, and side walls that in combination define an interior space. The front wall may include a dispensing opening located at a bottommost portion of the front wall proximal to the bottom wall. The dispensing opening may have a length that corresponds about to the length of an individual mask, may have a height that corresponds about to the thickness of an individual mask, and may have a larger open region intersecting with the dispenser opening. The stack of masks are loaded into the interior space of the container so that the shape retaining element is disposed proximal the front wall such that the plurality of ties extend generally in an upward direction along the walls of the container from the bottom of the container toward the top of the container and at least partially rest upon an uppermost surface of the uppermost mask in the stack. The larger open region provides access to the bottommost mask for withdrawal from the interior of the container.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a dispensing system for dispensing face masks from a stack of such masks. The system includes a plurality of flat face masks each having a first and second surface, a thickness, a length, a width, and a plurality of flexible ties extending therefrom. The plurality of masks are arranged in stacked relation with the flexible ties of each mask generally mingled with the flexible ties of other masks in the stack. The system also includes a container for storing and dispensing the plurality of masks. The container has a plurality of walls defining an interior space and a dispensing opening located in at least one of the walls for dispensing face masks from the interior space. The dispensing opening has a length corresponding about to the length of the mask and a height corresponding about to the thickness of at least one mask. The stack of masks are loaded into the interior space of the container with the plurality of ties extending generally perpendicular to at least one mask surface, away from the dispenser opening and at least partially adjacent to at least one wall within the interior space.